


Star-crossed Lovers

by TBe76



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBe76/pseuds/TBe76
Summary: A twist on the fuck or die first time premise
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 248





	Star-crossed Lovers

In retrospect McCoy thought that the whole ordeal went rather well. What would have happened if the Queen of Selina IV had fancied Kirk or himself instead of Spock he mused. It was almost enough to make him believe in fate and predestined love.

  
The Starfleet trio had accepted the Queens invitation and at first glance everything seemed like a standard first contact. Well, it had been a slightly different first contact when the Queen had refused to speak to Captain Kirk until Uhura gave her the go-ahead. Turns out Selina IV was a very matriarchal society. But Uhura turned the whole thing over to her trusted males and Kirk, Spock and McCoy beamed down. And everything still seemed to be standard first contact until the Queen stopped talking to the three of them and began focusing her attention on Spock. Kirk moved noticeably closer to Spock, but the Queen didn’t notice or else ignored the captain’s efforts to place himself between the Queen and his Vulcan friend. But everything shifted suddenly when the Queen in a very authoritative voice said something in her lilting tongue that the Universal Translator immediately processed as “Fuck me!”

McCoy met Kirk’s startled gaze and Spock pulled his translator to the side with a slight look of annoyance. The Queen repeated her demands but this time grabbed Spock by the shoulders. Spock stepped backwards but two royal guards placed spears against his neck. A drop of green blood trickled down the right side of his neck and Kirk appeared ready to snap.

“Release him,” Kirk commanded, anger clearly rising. The Queen tilted her head. “To refuse to lie with the Queen is a crime punishable by death.”

  
“A queen bee indeed” McCoy muttered under his breath.

  
Spock finally spoke. “Madam I mean no disrespect but differences in biology and…” 

  
The Queen cut him off. “I did not ask you to mate with me. I asked you to pleasure me.”

  
All three Starfleet personnel stared at the Universal Translator’s unusual wording. Spock’s face was one of open confusion. Kirk’s was more of a jealous lover and for a moment McCoy wondered if he’d missed some change between his two friends but Spock’s truly innocent expression wiped that thought from McCoys mind. He’s never had sex outside of some alien induced spores, McCoy concluded watching as another drop of blood dripped from Spock’s neck where two spears lay pressed against him. 

  
The Queen stared at Spock in shock. It was clear no one had ever refused her before. 

  
McCoy was beginning to grow concerned. There were all kinds of movies with fuck or die circumstances but this was reality. And Spock looked like he had every intention of standing there until the spears claimed his life before he’d consider even holding hands with the Queen. Her furor seemed to rise and she lifted her hand in a manner that spoke death to both humans. Kirk moved in front of her. 

  
“Your Highness ,” Kirk began with his legendary charm, “Spock is from a very different culture than even the doctor or mine. This behavior is very personal.”

  
The Queen cut him off with a gesture. “He has refused me. He will be punished as tradition demands “

  
Spock stood still. His eyes flickered to McCoys for a moment and McCoy was certain in that moment that Spock was prepared to die. Kirk must have realized it to as he looked desperately around in one of his universe absorbing moments. McCoy had a glimpse of hope. He’d seen Kirk talk his way out of situations before.

  
Kirk flashed the Queen a megawatt smile. The wheels turning in his head were nearly visible to McCoy and he wondered if the alien could pick up that Kirk was bluffing.

  
“Your Highness, Spock will choose death rather than be with you. But he has a good reason for this.” McCoy paused waiting for Kirk’s ingenious solution. It was not what he expected. He hadn’t been sure what to expect but Kirk’s response was definitely not it. And Spock’s wide eyes confirmed McCoy’s fears. “Spock has sworn his loyalty to me. In all areas. We are married. Our species are exclusive to our partners.”

  
The Queen looked back and forth from Kirk to Spock with a very scientific gaze. McCoy hoped she wasn’t able to see the extreme shock written on Spock’s face.

  
“Is this true?” she asked Spock directly. 

  
McCoy held his breath. Vulcan honesty was about to be a death sentence. But he was surprised when Spock answered with very specific wording. “It is true that I have sworn my loyalty to Captain Kirk. And it is in my culture’s tradition to promise ‘until death’ when marriages occur.”

  
The doctor bit back a laugh. Spock was picking and choosing his words as carefully as possible. No lie had been told so far by Spock. Maybe this was all going to be resolved after all. He should have known the universe would not let them get off so easily.

  
The Queen appeared even more displeased. “I do not believe this. I have never heard of two males being mates. You are both males, are you not?”

  
Kirk and Spock nodded and neither met each other’s gaze.

  
The Queen tilted her head back at Spock. “If you will prove me to me that you are mates, I will release you from your sentence.”

  
McCoy could barely keep himself from gasping. Now the fuck or die scenario had been changed and it was going to be Kirk that Spock would be rejecting. He could see fear in both of his friends’ eyes. There was nothing he could really do for them, but he did hope that maybe privacy would help. 

  
“Ma’am,” the doctor began with his best Southern drawl. “Perhaps you can grant them some privacy. There is no need for your guards or myself to be witnesses, is there?”

  
She shrugged in a very human approximation and gestured with her hand. The soldiers lowered their spears and the Queen led Kirk and Spock down a corridor. McCoy sunk into a bench and began to worry. He wasn’t entirely sure that Spock wouldn’t just turn Kirk down and take death willingly. And he was quite afraid that even if they did prove they could have sex with each other that Kirk and Spock’s friendship was going to be destroyed. And he did not imagine either of them could recover from the loss of their friendship. The third option seemed so remote and hopeless to McCoy as he remembered Spock’s wide-eyed fearful expression. It seemed unlikely his two friends could acknowledge their well hidden deeper feelings for each other, particularly in front of an audience. This was going to be a long wait he thought to himself and let his head lean back against the wall.

Kirk felt like he was going to pass out. All his scheming and quick thinking seemed pointless. He walked dejectedly behind the Queen unable to look at Spock. He was quite certain that Spock would choose the spears rather than let Kirk have sex with him. His heart was pounding in his chest and he thought for a moment he was going to pass out. The Queen stopped and opened a door leading to a bedroom with the largest bed Kirk had ever seen. The room had a variety of items on the wall that indicated this particular species used sex toys in pretty much the same way as humans do. And this Queen seemed to be one horny bitch. He shook his head in despair. Ironically, if the Queen had favored him instead of Spock he could have done his “duty” and been done with the whole thing by now. Instead, he was probably going to lose his best friend. He could not let his mind think because he was pretty sure if he thought any more he was going to be physically ill. He sat down on the bed.

Spock took an inordinate amount of time sitting down and he was sitting so tall and reserved that Kirk had half a mind to just walk out of the room himself. He didn’t think he could take hearing Spock turn him down and choose death over him.

The Queen pulled the chair from behind her vanity and moved it to one of the corners of the room, granting him and Spock a small distance of privacy but he knew any words he spoke would be audible to the Queen.

  
Finally he looked at Spock. The Vulcan’s eyes were troubled. The trickle of green drops of blood were drying against Spock’s neck. Spock looked pale and for a moment Kirk couldn’t even come up with a coherent thought. With a deep breath he spoke “I need you to meld with me.” It was a command. He had never initiated a meld, and he didn’t even know if he could, but he placed his fingers on Spock’s temples and felt a moment of relief when Spock’s finger tips settled on his own face in meld position.

 _My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your_ thoughts, Kirk began, making sure that he initiated the telepathic contact. He could feel Spock’s surprise mixing with his own that he was able to get Spock to successfully feel his thoughts.  
_Let me think. Let me speak in thoughts. Please don’t interrupt me._ It was taking much more concentration to think/speak than Kirk had supposed it would. 

_The way I see it you have three choices. Option one: Tell the Queen I lied and be killed. Option two: let me have sex with you so she’ll save your life. And in the morning you’ll never speak to me again and it will destroy me for the rest of my life. But I’ll know you’re alive and I’ll have to live with that . It’ll be a miserable existence but it’s better than option one._

_Option three: Believe me that the version of truth I gave the Queen is something I’ve wanted before._  
Kirk paused and tried to clear his thought processes as his emotions were swirling too much in his head.

_I’ve_ _wanted you before. When the spores got you to sleep with that girl, I admit I was jealous. But nothing like when I saw you with T’Pring. Hearing you say things about touching and not touching, apart yet one...Gosh I love melding with you I was so jealous. And then when she did all her scheming and hurt you so, I wanted to kill her. For the next few days I fantasized that you weren’t through with Ponn Farr. That you were going to come to my quarters and beg me to let you fuck me. And then I realized you weren’t going to come to me after all. And I reprimanded myself for thinking of you that way when you obviously didn’t feel that way about me. And every once in a while I’d see you look at me and for just a moment I hoped I was wrong. Finally I realized the incredible irony. The famous Captain Kirk who had never been turned down before had fallen in love with someone who couldn’t love him back. So I’ve buried my feelings until now. Anyway, those are our options. Pick one._

Kirk pulled his hands from Spock’s face and forced his head out from under Spock’s hands disengaging the meld. The sudden break of telepathic contact caused a sharp physical pain and he closed his eyes even more tightly under the pain. Seconds seemed to drag by and Kirk realized he’d been holding his breath when he felt Spock’s hands on his head. For a moment he thought Spock was going to meld with him again and he was going to resist it. But Spock merely held Kirk’s head firmly. Kirk could not open his eyes. He knew that if he saw rejection in Spock’s eyes he was not going to be ok. He kept his eyes squeezed shut but did allow his breathing to resume. 

  
Spock spoke so softly that Kirk almost couldn’t hear him, but the words were clear. “Option three. Please.”

And then Spock was kissing him. Spock’s lips were much hotter than human lips and Kirk realized all of his fantasies were poor imitations. Spock let one hand move to Kirk’s temple and suddenly he could feel Spock’s thoughts and emotions. The Vulcan had lowered all his mental shields. He was projecting his affection and love for Kirk. All the time that his world revolved around his captain and getting him to smile at him. The times he secretly relished in the feel of Kirk’s shoulder against his, but buried the feeling in deep mediation that evening in his quarters. He shared the sensation of Kirk’s tongue touching his and Kirk realized that nothing had prepared him for this. He had never felt what his actions did to a lover. And if it felt this good just to feel what his own kissing was doing to Spock, then what would—he couldn’t even completely finish his thought process. It was too much. 

  
Kirk wrapped his arms around Spock pulling him down on the bed next to him. He shifted moving so he could slide a hand under Spock’s shirt. He’d seen the Vulcan shirtless enough to know there was a nest of hair to play with and he knew if he didn’t start with something small he couldn’t last a minute. He was determined to try and make this amazing even if a part of his mind briefly reminded him that there was a voyeur in the room with them.

  
Spock’s thought process interrupted him. _I don’t care. You and I are all that matters. I do not care if the whole Klingon empire is watching at this point . I just want you._

Kirk felt Spock’s sudden hesitation. _Jim, I have no sexual experience outside of alien influences._

Kirk shared a mental projection of his famous charming grin. _Well, we’ll just have to practice a lot, then._

Spock let a wave of mirth pass along the mental connection. Kirk twirled his fingers in Spock’s chest hair while he began to duel with Spock’s tongue. He pulled Spock’s tongue into his mouth and bit slightly onto it. Spock moaned into his mouth and the sound went straight to his dick. He didn’t think he’d ever been so hard in his life. Kirk moved his hand down to Spock’s waistband and the overwhelming rush of desire that he felt through the meld was almost more than he could process. His solar plexus was a warm rush of desire, both his and Spock’s.

Kirk had to break the kiss off and bite his own lip firmly. He knew if he didn’t stem the feelings he was going to come the second they had any more contact. This was beyond anything he’d ever experienced and the thrill and the anticipation mixed with his and Spock’s feelings and emotions and for a moment he truly thought he was going to pass out. The pain from his teeth embedded in his own bottom lip grounded him enough and he took a ragged breath. He looked at Spock. The sight almost undid him yet again. Spock’s lips were swollen and his eyes were half closed. The expression of contentment and pleasure on Spock’s face was more rewarding than any of the half fantasies he’d allowed himself to experience in the past few months. 

  
He slid the other man’s waist band down just about an inch and Spock’s gasp as his hand touched his cock through his briefs was by far the most erotic sound Kirk had ever heard in his life. Kirk smiled with satisfaction and twirled his finger just the slightest bit around the tip of Spock’s cock which was still trapped under the black briefs. His fingertip was rewarded with the moisture of precum and Kirk gave up trying to take it slow anymore. He yanked the briefs down and grinned with an almost predatory smile as Spock’s dick sprang to attention. Kirk looked for a moment at Spock’s weeping erection and then bent down and licked the precum off its tip. Spock’s gasp was accompanied by the projection into Kirk’s mind of pleasure and as Kirk took Spock’s dick into his mouth he could feel the sensations Spock was feeling and Kirk could barely move for fear he was going to come himself and he hadn’t even been touched.

He dug his nails into the palm of his right hand and focused on the sensation while he started to gently lick Spock’s throbbing cock. Spock’s moans went straight to his core and it took all his self control to keep from thrusting against Spock’s leg or the bed or anything to bring contact to his own leaking erection. Spock’s hips involuntarily lifted and Kirk relaxed the back of his throat as Spock thrust into his mouth. Spock’s hands were pulling gently on his hair but there was enough contact that their telepathic connection was not wavering. Every move he made he felt the pleasure it brought Spock.

Nothing in Kirk’s vast sexual experience could have prepared him for the effects of that. While he had always tried to be an attentive lover, he had always relied on sounds and subtle signs of his partners to know what worked and what felt the best. The idea of being able to share in the sensation he was bringing to Spock was beyond even his wildest comprehension of the ancient Vulcan mantra he had heard Spock and T’Pring exchange on the bridge of the Enterprise all those months prior. Truly to share someone’s thoughts at this level were so much more intimate than any previous definition he’d had prior. Spock sensed Kirk’s amazement and wonder and lowered his mental shielding even farther. As Kirk sucked on Spock’s throbbing cock he felt Spock’s affection and love for him. His unconditional trust of him. Kirk focused his mind back and tried to share his feelings while still keep a rhythm in his mouth. He shifted himself finally so that his own erection pressed against Spock’s left leg. The moment he made contact he felt Spock share in the pleasure of the relief of just feeling something, anything against his dick.  
I’m not going to be able to last much longer. He apologized mentally as his movements on Spock’s dick now coincided with his own cock sliding against Spock’s leg.   
We will bond. Spock said simply, threading his fingers through Kirk’s hair tightly before settling his fingers back against meld points on Kirk’s face.  
The pleasure was building between them so quickly and ricocheting between them as each of them felt the sensations the other’s body was causing.  
Spock began to come and the second the much warmer than human ejaculate hit Kirk’s throat he came himself, simply dry humping Spock’s leg. Flashes of colors and shades that he had never previously seen poured through his mind as Spock’s fingers pressed deeply into his temples. He could feel his own mouth swallowing Spock and could feel the sensation his own ejaculate was creating as it dripped down Spock’s leg. It was truly the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. For a moment his sexually aroused mind tried to picture what actual intercourse would be like and he was afraid his body was trying to come again when it was still pulsing from the hardest he’d ever come in his life. Spock must have picked up on the mental image and he felt Spock’s smile come through the bond. There was a faint feeling at the base of his head as if Spock’s hand was holding him there, but he knew Spock’s fingers were not there. The bond. It was a physical tangible piece in his mind with a feeling that radiated to the back of his head. It was pulsing and bonding full of affection and love and contentment.  
He gently let Spock’s softening cock slide out of his mouth and kissed its end one time before sliding up to capture Spock’s lips in a kiss. The kiss started out soft and then suddenly it was full of intensity and promise. He felt Spock slide his fingers down to touch his index and middle finger. When Spock’s fingers touched his the bond intensified, full of emotion and sensation.  
He’d remembered seeing Spock’s parents hold their fingers towards each other when they were on board the Enterprise. Suddenly he had a shocked moment. They could stand in broad daylight touching just two fingers and share those feelings. God! If anyone knew what they were feeling they would have been shocked. Spock had the decency to be a little bit put off at the image of his parents sharing an intimate hand holding but he moved past it by sucking Kirk’s tongue into his mouth. Spock’s hands moved possessively to pull Kirk tighter to him, both hands cupping Kirk’s ass and scooting him a tad higher until Kirk’s wet, but still clothed dick brushed Spock’s bare one. He yanked Kirk’s pants down with his superior strength and moved him until their cocks touched each other. Both of them groaned into each other’s mouth and Kirk realized that he was already hard again. He hadn’t had this kind of turn around time since he was a teenager but he was grateful for his body’s response. Both of them were hard and they thrust against each other while their tongues dueled and they each nibbled on each other’s lips and tongues each trying to match the rhythm of their bodies. Kirk felt like an adolescent as he realized he was not going to be able to hold out from coming and he could feel the sensation his dick created against Spock’s and shared the sensation back with Spock. The mental bond soared and they came together, their warm cum squirting between them as the mental connection flared and the sensations overwhelmed both of them. Kirk relaxed into Spock’s embrace and they both lay there in a post-coital haze.  
After a few moments Kirk realized that someone was standing over them. The Queen was draping a soft blanket over their bodies. “My apologies,” she said softly. “You are released from your sentence. You may rest. When you are ready to leave you are free to do so.” She looked at them with a wistful expression and seemed to want to say something but she simply smiled at them and left, closing the door to the vast bedroom behind her.  
Kirk snuggled closer to Spock and they both fell asleep.

McCoy lost track of time as he sat on the bench worrying. He was fully aware that worrying was useless, but didn’t know what else to do with his time. After what seemed an actually short period of time he realized the Queen was heading down the corridor towards him. She was alone. Her expression was one that he could not decipher and he held his breath while she approached. She sat down beside him and tilted her head. “Are they typical for their species?” She asked.  
McCoy couldn’t figure the question but answered truthfully. “They are both rather remarkable.”  
She nodded. “I have never seen two people of any gender who so truly care for each other.”  
McCoy tried to control his own shocked eyebrows which he was completely aware were doing their own imitation of his Vulcan friend. Did that mean everything was okay? He decided another truthful response was the best. “They have been the closest of friends for a long time now.”  
She looked at him quizzically. “What is so odd is that I was sure Captain Kirk was lying when he spoke to me earlier. I misjudged him. They will rejoin you shortly.”  
McCoy exhaled slowly. Looks like Captain Kirk’s charm had succeeded again. “The Captain can have an odd way of stating truths that no one else can yet see.”   
That was as honest as he was going to be on the situation. Whether she understood what had transpired or not, was up to her. Hell, he didn’t know how Kirk talked Spock into anything in less than 20 minutes. Gracious sakes! Was there anything that man couldn’t do?!

As the Queen got up and walked away he leaned against the back of the bench and sighed. Those two were going to be the death of him yet!

A short while later both of his friends came walking down the corridor towards him. Their black pants did not quite disguise obvious cum stains in a couple of spots and they both looked freshly fucked. Spock’s lips were still swollen. The glow on both of their faces was intense and McCoy could sense something between them that he did not know how to put into words. It was more than sexual contentment. He watched as Kirk’s hand moved towards Spock and when Spock laid two fingers against Kirk’s McCoy realized they were bonded. Kirk hadn’t been lying to the Queen. He’d just been a little premature on their connection. But even with no telepathic powers of his own he could sense that now they were bonded and connected in every way.

Shakespeare’s lovers had no comparison compared to Kirk and Spock. Maybe there was some deity in the Universe. He’d never seen destiny or fate work out like it had for them. McCoy’s wheels were already turning. He’d document a log on this unusual planet. First Officer and Captain detained and threatened with death. Recommend they be off duty for 48 hours. About the best honeymoon he could get them given the circumstances.


End file.
